


Braveheart

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mistress, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Good feels bad, bad feels good
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 18





	Braveheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbend fic. Please close the tab if you're not comfortable
> 
> Contains themes (cheating) that may not be for everyone. Please close the tab if you're not comfortable
> 
> The tags may seem... intimidating but if you are familiar with my writing style then you won't have anything to worry about *wink*
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Anything that happens in this fic, stays in this fic. Characters have moral flaws but that doesn't mean that I condone these in real life.
> 
> Contains explicit (most likely failed) smut so please move along if uncomfortable.
> 
> if you decided to stay, it's all on you ha? :P

The moment that they door snapped shut was the same moment that lust had finally burst along his veins. Jongin almost moaned as he let go and let himself lose control. A cheeky grin made him break into a sprint and collide with the warmth that he has been itching to feel, to touch, to devour. Slender arms slinked around his neck, pulled him even closer to a pair of lips that then curled into a challenging smirk.

“It’s been ten seconds and I’m already lonely,”  _ she _ breathed against his face, smelling like mint and sin. “What are you gonna do about it,  _ baby _ ?”

Jongin knows  _ she’s  _ riling him up and it’s working.  _ She _ knows calling him  _ baby _ doesn’t sit well with him. Not when he is actually the son of the man she’s with, when  _ she _ is his father’s mistress.

“I’m gonna fuck it out of you, Kyungsoo,” he hissed, terribly annoyed at having to remember their reality outside of their lust-filled bubble. His hands found purchase on her curvy hips, gripping them firmly. “What do you say?”

Kyungsoo hummed and pulled him closer by the neck, just enough for their lips to touch. Not quite a kiss but the barely there contact is enough to reignite the desire running through Jongin’s veins. Both of his hands then travelled a little lower, just above the swell of her glorious ass.

He’s teasing and the soft whine she made only added fuel to his ablazed ego. If Kyungsoo wants to play, Jongin is more than willing to indulge her. They stood there, exchanging hot breaths fanning both of their lips. No one is trying to break the gap, testing the waters, toeing each other’s limit to see who will break first.

Kyungsoo shifted her weight on her other foot and the movement made Jongin look down, down to where her silk nightgown barely hides her fully perked nipples. The little bounce her breasts made got Jongin’s tongue swiping across his suddenly dry lips, effectively doing the same with hers.

And that’s just not enough for Kyungsoo. She whined softly and raised a leg to wrap around Jongin’s hip, anchoring herself on him. “Please. Please fuck me.”

As crude as their words are, everything started with a gentle yet firm press of their lips, closing the remaining distance to finally quench the longing that is consuming them both.

Jongin hooked his hands on both of Kyungsoo’s thighs and lifted her up, just enough for her to wrap him in a koala hug, their kiss not breaking. They were able to navigate themselves into Jongin’s room on the second floor without a hitch, and Kyungsoo found herself back in his sheets.

He nonchalantly tossed the white muscle tee he’s wearing to keep up with being civil with his father and wasted no time to climb over the bed and hover above Kyungsoo in all fours. He sat back for a bit to admire the beautiful view he’s presented with. She’s laying all spread for him, flushed and ready. His hands travelled from her ankles to her thighs in a slow pace, enough for him to feel every inch of the skin he’s addicted to touch, and for Kyungsoo to want more and more.

“Jongin,” she whispered, need dripping from the call of his name. Kyungsoo’s legs opened a bit more, enough for Jongin to fit himself in as he dove down for another kiss. A simple call and his patience snapped. They kissed messily, just not getting enough of the other.

Not for long, Jongin’s lips slid down from her lips, down her neck, going even lower until he’s latching his lips around a clothed nipple, running his tongue over, creating a dark patch on her nightgown. She moans his name, takes a grip on his long-ish hair and pushes her chest more into him. And so he takes his time sucking, playfully biting and flicking the sensitve nub under the silk.

Every sound Kyungsoo makes goes directly to his groin, arousing him even more. Soon, she directs him to her neglected breast at which she pulls her gown down to feel Jongin completely. He gave the exposed nipple the same treatment but elicited much more lewd noises from the woman under him. In between curses and moans of his name, he pauses to take in how wrecked Kyungsoo becomes.

With one last suck on the reddening nub, Jongin pushed himself up and was immediately pulled into another kiss. As it deepens and their tongues tangle, Kyungsoo’s hand starts to snake in between their heated bodies, only stopping when she reaches her goal, past Jongin’s sweatpants band and around his cock.

It was Jongin’s turn to groan and shake in pleasure as her hand pumped him at a steady pace. He flipped their positions, easing Kyungsoo on top of him, securing her with his hands on her waist, slowly hiking the silk she’s covered with. She remained busy after letting go of his crotch only to push his sweatpants down, finally freeing him from the confines of the slightly scratchy fabric.

Her gown’s hem reached just above her hips, leaving her bare below. It was her turn to kiss down his neck, softly bite into his skin while she settled herself. “F-fuck,” Jongin stuttered as he felt her wet, warm folds against his stiff arousal. Kyungsoo made sure to grind her hips down to let him know she’s ready.

She pushed herself up, putting more weight into their touching groins and driving Jongin a little more crazier than he already is. Kyungsoo moved her hips, slowly, sensually and all he could do was watch in awe and lust. She used her hands on his chest to steady herself and threw her head back as the pace quickened. He lets her have her way before Jongin makes good with his promise.

He knew it was time to make his move when she bit her lips, muffling her moans as it got louder. Jongin slowly sat up, moved the palms on him towards his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling her closer at the same time diving to play with her nipple for another round.

“Jongin, take it off, please,” she huffed as she pushed him with the back of his head closer to her chest. “Suck it properly.”

A firm bite got him a pinch that he chuckled at as he finally pulled the silk nightgown off her. The expanse of white skin that greeted him made him want to mark it badly but he knows that he can’t. Swallowing the frustration that bubbled under his skin, Jongin went back to the abused nipple and thrust his hips up.

Kyungsoo squeaked and squirmed and that was enough to get his focus back on the most beautiful woman. He pulled back, taking in the curtain of ebony hair that framed her baby face, her blushing cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Jongin caused this, he was the reason for the blissed out expression Kyungsoo is making.

It was all him, only him.

“I love you,” he whispers but it rang louder than the slick sounds of sex that echo inside his room. Kyungsoo’s hips stopped moving as a small smile bloomed on her lips. She lightly bumped their foreheads and let all of her weight fall on Jongin. Face to face, chest to chest.

“I love you, too, braveheart. That’s why we’re here, right?”

And just like everytime Kyungsoo says those words, Jongin’s heart goes on a rampage inside his chest. They love each other, have been loving each other for almost two years and yet all they have had are stolen, hidden moments. Their complicated circumstances are much bigger than the two of them and all they could do is make the most out of every moment with each other.

Jongin laid Kyungsoo down gently, their eyes locked as he entered her. Her warmth around him has always been enough to melt down his walls, wash away his worries and leave nothing but the two of them, bodies and hearts joined as one. With every snap of his hips and push of hers, they shared a rhythm so familiar and yet not at the same time. It wasn’t the first time and will definitely not be the last but each time feels a little different.

Maybe it’s just Jongin who’s falling even more in love by the seconds passing.

With a muted cry of Jongin’s name, Kyungsoo fell apart in his arms, utterly spent yet her smile can put the sun in shame. He followed shortly, filling her with everything he could offer, his body, his heart, his love.

They would usually spend some time to rest and get their fill of each other but Kyungsoo seems to have other plans. She’s curled against her side, both of her arms wrapped around him. She rested her head over his chest, right where his heart settled into its usual pace. Jongin still feels a little boneless from the mind numbing pleasure they’ve both just shared and he could only return the gesture and hug Kyungsoo as close as he could.

“Jongin, your father knows.”

His arms tightened around her as he stiffened. He knows that they will need to talk about it. There’s just no going back. “I know.”

Kyungsoo wiggled closer, as if wanting to mold herself on his side. “What did he say.”

Jongin shrugged, feeling his subdued anger wake up as he remembered the  _ conversation _ he had with his father that morning before he left. “Nothing that matters.”

“Did he not say anything about dumping me nowhere? That’s not nothing, braveheart.”

Sadness laced Kyungsoo’s words and it pricked Jongin’s heart like a million needles. He tipped her chin up and fear was evident in her eyes. “No one is getting dumped anywhere, love. If anything, it might be my father who will get  _ displaced _ . I told my mom.”

“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo protested with a slap on his bare chest. “Do you expect me to feel comforted with that? Are you forgetting my  _ place _ here in this household?”

Jongin rolled to his side until they’re face to face, cupping Kyungsoo’s lovely face to keep her eyes on his. “She may not be the best mother but she shows her love for me in her own way. She’s sorry that she’s part of the reason why we’re in a difficult position and all she cares about is that I’m happy. She also said that she may not be able to find her complete happiness this late in her life so I should be happy enough for the both of us.”

Tears rolled off Kyungsoo’s pretty eyes. “Jongin, this can’t be this… easy. Two years… we’ve been dancing around the fire for two years and now you’re telling me there’s no fire now? There’s no fire to begin with?”

“My love, if I tell you to leave everything and come with me, will you?”

Kyungsoo opened her mouth to reason with him, it was clear in her eyes, however, she closed it with her eyes and took a deep breath. “Of course, braveheart. What are you trying to say now?”

Jongin didn’t realize how tense his shoulders were until he heard the affirmative answer from the woman in his arms. His body sagged with relief and an inevitable smile cracked on his lips. “What do you say with not having to wait around for someone to be evicted here? What would you say if we pack our bags now and leave, let them deal with their shit here? I can’t wait to finally love you right, Soo. This is our chance to live the life that we were deprived of. Come with me?”

Kyungsoo turned her head a little to kiss his palm before sinking her head into his neck and placed a wet smooch there. “I’m high maintenance so you better make sure  _ all _ your money goes to you. You know I have waxing sessions every three weeks and mani and pedi every month. Not to mention I only eat…”

Her words got stuck in her throat as a surprised moan escaped when Jongin swiftly lifted her leg and entered her in one thrust. “I’ll have you know, I’m actually richer than my father. I’m getting something from him  _ and  _ from my mom. That good, love?”

She didn’t answer, instead, Kyungsoo climbed on top of him and rode him to his best climax ever.

**Author's Note:**

> aight, i guess this is it. imma hide now


End file.
